Magnet - Shadaria
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: AU. Hazme de una vez sentir, que está pasión no tendrá fin, y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor... Tal como un imán atráeme Que muero por verte otra vez...


**Antes que nada, este song-fic esta basado en la canción Magnet de Vocaloid, y esta dedicado a SomerWolf (Es un intercambio, no se sientan ofendidas mis guapuras :3)**

 **Sonic y Shadow le pertenece a SEGA**

 **Maria Lake and Zack Lake son de mi** **pertenencia.**

 **Advertencias: Contenido para mayores de 18 años.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Magnet**

 _"Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón_

 _Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión_

 _Sin notarlo un día cual mariposa me pose en tu flor_

 _Pobre e ingenua niña cai rendida a tu favor"_

 **Maria POV**

Aun sigo sin entender como pude llegar a enamorarme de él...

¡Cupido eres realmente cruel!

Mi nombre es Maria Lake, y voy en primer año de secundaria, voy a Esmeralds High junto con mi primo Sonic y mi hermano mayor Zack, tambien esta mi amigo Shadow pero el va va un año adelantado que nosotros, el es un cerebrito pero tambien es guapo, no hay día que alguna chica no le coquete o le ruege por una cita, como las odio...

Desde hace un tiempo atras empeze a sentir una clase de atracción asia Shadow que poco a poco ha ido creciendo, nos conocemos desde que teniamos cinco años y hemoa formado una amistad muy bonita, somos casi como hermanos, pero no puedo seguir guardando mi pequeño secreto, le dire a Shadow lo que siento por él realmente, solo espero que a pesar de eso podamos seguir siendo amigos si no acepta mis sentimientos

 **End Maria Pov**

La fría noche de otoño cubría por completo Green Hill, el tiempo giraba entorno a las doce de la mañana, todos se encontraban acostados en sus camas calientes siendo mecidos en los brazos de Morfeo excepto dos jóvenes erizos que se encontraban viendo una película de terror.

Shadow se encontraba comiendo poco a poco las rosetas de maíz del tazón que descansaba en el regazo de María mientras esta se cubría el rostro con uno de las almohadas de la cama de su amigo. Ambos erizos habían quedado en ver una película de terror el fin de semana para celebrar que habían pasado sus exámenes finales, aunque la rubia sentía pena por su primo Sonic que tenía que buscar un tutor para sus exámenes de extraordinario al igual que su hermano a diferencia de Shadow que se alegraba de no tener que lidiar con ambos idiotas todo el fin de semana.

 **-¿Qué te pasa Lake?** -Pregunto Shadow pausando la película para dirigir totalmente su atención a su compañera

 **-¿A qué te refieres?** -Contesto en forma de pregunta la rubia dirigiéndole la mirada mientras una leve sombra rosada se formaba en sus mejillas, gracias a Chaos que la habitación estaba a oscuras

 **-No te hagas la ignorante, sabes que odio eso...** -Pronuncio con seriedad el erizo azabache entre cerrando un poco sus ojos- **¿En qué piensas o que te preocupa?, has estado distraída desde ayer, ni siquiera le has puesto atención a la película**

 **-¡Claro que si!** -Respondió con voz elevada la rubia sintiéndose ofendida

 **-¿Acaba de morir Mark o Lucas?** -Pregunto el azabache alzando una ceja

 **-Mark...** -Contesto la rubia con voz segura mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No hay ningún Mark ni Lucas en la película -Pronuncio el erizo azabache dedicándole una sonrisa de triunfo ganando un puchero tierno de la eriza- **ahora cuéntame lo que te pasa**

 **-Bueno...** -Pronuncio la rubia en voz baja buscando las palabras correctas- **Es que tu...**

 **-¿Hice algo que te molesto?** -Pregunto el erizo levantando una ceja y borrando por completo su sonrisa triunfadora

 **-No, nunca** -Contesto rápido la eriza- **Es que tu... tu... tu... es que tu me...**

 **-¿Fastidias?** -Complemento Shadow

 **-¡No!** -Grito con algo de exasperación la eriza **\- ¡Que tu me gustas idiota!** -Rápidamente coloco sus manos sobre su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho mientras su sonrojo solo aumentaba asiéndose completamente visible, el erizo azabache solo mantuvo una cara neutra ante las palabras de la eriza rubia- **yo... yo mejor me voy... lo siento, no quería incomodarte ni nada de eso...**

La eriza rápidamente bajo de la cama y corrió asía la puerta de la habitación para salir de esta y ser tragada por la vergüenza, una mano cálida sujeto su muñeca con delicadeza impidiendo que saliera.

 **-¿Es cierto?** -Pregunto Shadow con voz profunda y baja ocasionando que un escalofrió recorriera la columna vertebral de la eriza, la cual solo asintió con su cabeza, el erizo la sujeto con delicadeza pero con firmeza la barbilla obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos- **Entonces vuélvelo a decir**

 **-Te amo...** -Murmuro la eriza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza después de decirlo por segunda vez sintiendo como sus lágrimas empezaban a caer, abrió rápidamente los ojos otra vez al sentir una sensación cálida, dulce pero algo brusca sobre sus labios asiendo que su sonrojo fuera más grande si fuera posible, Shadow había unido sus labios con los suyos, su primer beso dado por la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

 **-Yo también te amo Maria...**

 _"Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel_

 _Roba de mis labios la tentación_

 _Dulcemente rosemos piel con piel_

 _No olvidaras nuestro fogoso amor"_

 **-¡E...espera...!~** -Trato de pronunciar la eriza entre gemidos

 **-¿Qué sucede?** -Le pregunto el erizo mientras seguía depositando castos besos en el cuello de su amada

Ambos erizos se encontraban sin prenda alguna sobre la cama del erizo azabache. Hace unos momentos ambos erizos se encontraban besándose en la entrada de la habitación hasta que el erizo decidió empezar a remover la ropa y llevar su "pequeña sección" a la cama.

" _Hazme de una vez sentir  
Que está pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré  
Ahogada en tu calidez"_

 **-¿No te gusta?** -Pronuncio Shadow empezando a chupar la piel suave de su cuello empezando a dejar algunas marcas moradas para indicar que ahora la rubia era de su propiedad, su sabor era tan dulce que era imposible no hacerse adicto a su sabor

 **-No… no es eso… aah~** -La rubia intentaba no gemir ante las atenciones que le brindaba él erizo azabache a su piel, era imposible sucumbir ante tal placer

Shadow decidió descender en un camino largo de besos hasta los pezones rosados de la eriza, chupando y mordisqueando cada uno de esto asiendo gemir más fuete a la eriza que sentía que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo a la velocidad del sonido, cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia le parecía perfecta y deliciosa, lo excitaba totalmente y los gemidos de placer de la rubia lo enloquecían por completo.

Necesitaba más de ella…

Lo necesitaba todo de ella.

" _Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré  
Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.  
Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas  
Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal"_

 **-¡Shadow!~** -Grito entre gemidos la eriza al sentir como su amante empezó a acariciar sus piernas con una de sus manos mientras con la otra acariciaba esa zona tan íntima que ni siquiera el sol había llegado a tocar aumentando notablemente el volumen de sus gritos/gemidos, cubrió su boca con ambas manos para tratar de amortiguarlos y no llamar la atención de alguien

 **-No los cubras, quiero escucharlos** –Murmuro el erizo con voz baja por amor y ronca por la lujuria adentrando uno de sus dedos en la entrada de la eriza causando un leve gemido de dolor por parte de esta

 **-¿Y si alguien nos escucha?** –Pregunto la eriza rubia con voz inocente y preocupada destapando su boca para intentar hablar- **Si alguno de ellos llegan a saber de esto… -** Trato de seguir hablando la eriza pero fue silenciada por los labios de su amante, sus labios se movían a un ritmo perfecto, como las llamas del fuego cuando bailan con el viento.

" _Si perdemos nuestras almas al final  
Unidas, un día se encontrarán.  
Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará  
Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás"_

 **-María…** -Susurro entre cortada mente el erizo azabache ante la imagen de la eriza debajo de él, sus cabellos dorados desordenados y algunos pegados en su frente a causa del sudor, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas teñidas del más fuerte carmesí, sus labios entre abiertos en busca de aire y su pecho subiendo y bajando con cierta rapidez, cuantas veces había deseado verla así, volverla totalmente suya, tal parecía que era un sueño, y si lo era, no quería despertar nunca.

" _Por tanto tiempo te soñé  
Y ahora que al fin te encontré  
No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer  
Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor"_

Quería volver a la eriza suya de una vez por todas, dejar esos juegos infantiles y sentir por completo la calidez de su cuerpo, pero tampoco quería lastimarla ni causarle dolor, aunque considerando la situación era algo casi imposible de hacer y más al ser su primera vez, con lentitud empezó a mover el dedo que había introducido en ella causando varios gemidos de dolor/placer para prepararla para lo que seguía mientras plantaba varios besos castos en sus labios y cuello, poco a poco ese dolor/placer se volvió totalmente placer hasta que Shadow lo retiro ya sintiendo una sensación húmeda y viscosa en este causando un gemido de desaprobación de la eriza. Soltó un suspiro silencioso a través de sus labios antes de penetrar a la eriza causando un grito de dolor alto por parte de esta al igual que un par de lágrimas cristalinas que se deslizaban con rapidez de sus ojos, con voz dulce empezó a susurrar palabras tiernas y de amor en los oídos de la eriza al igual que plantar besos en estos, no se movió ni un milímetro para no herir a su eriza amada hasta que María asintió para que continuara, comenzó a embestirla en un ritmo lento provocando varios gemidos bajos de estas. Las embestidas empezaron a tomar velocidad cuando la rubia empezó a suplicar por esta, el erizo obedeció prontamente llenando de placer indescriptible a la eriza que se sujetaba fuertemente de su amante encajando sus uñas en su espalda hasta sentir una sensación cálida inundándola por completo.

Ambos erizos se dejaron caer exhaustos en la cama, uno al lado del otro hasta que la erizo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amante escuchando los latidos rítmicos de su corazón que volvía a su ritmo normal, el erizo solo empezó a acariciar su cabello dorado con delicadeza y amor hasta que ambos quedaron vencidos por el sueño.

" _Tal como un imán atráeme  
Que muero por verte otra vez  
Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez  
No me dejes, entiende de una vez  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Espero que te alla gustado linda,y para mis demás guapuras disculpen mi narración mediocre del inicio**

 **Se despide Judith Rose Dark (JRD)**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
